


L’assasymphonie  杀杀服你

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Happy Ending, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Whipping, 双杀手, 天造地设, 强迫性行为, 打屁股, 捆绑, 电击, 鞭打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: Killing each other might not be a simple task, hurting each other in the earnest might be an easier way, maybe they just deserve each other.双杀手，杀手洛基认为只有抹杀索尔才能拯救自己的未来，这是一个色诱、谋杀、失败、被反扑的故事，HE，包含大量bdsm情节。
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

《杀杀服你 L’assasymphonie》  
一月份，受到密歇根湖强风的影响，芝加哥正在经历一场几年不遇的寒冬。

起先是CNN的广播台每天24小时不间断地在报道中强调这件事，但并未能引起社交网络足够程度的重视，推特上还在乐此不疲地讨论新晋议员史塔克的易性癖（拜托，和机器人一起睡觉？），还有一只名叫“芬格尔”的，喜欢蹲着尿尿的公狗。动物保护协会提议募捐一场人道主义手术，重新改造芬格尔的泌尿系统，以便于再一次拓展美利坚关于权利以及尊严维护的根基。

似乎，即将到达的一场暴雪预警和降温才是最微不足道的事情。

洛基劳菲森，趴在巢型棒球馆的顶层平台上一动不动，细小的雪花正在飘落，很快地在他漆黑的卷发上覆盖上一层白色的碎屑。他狡猾的绿眼睛正透过准星锁定着他远方的猎物——一个身材魁梧的白人男性、35岁附近，金色头发，深陷的眼睛。

暴雪将至，巢型棒球馆已经封闭了，只有票务中心还在加班，忙着在暴雪封路前给因此错过比赛的观众退票和换票处理，准星里的男子神色匆匆，跟随人流消失在场馆中。

“索尔奥丁森。”他呢喃，露出一个不易察觉的微笑，“我找到你了。”

再次见到索尔已经是在一刻钟后的等待室。和大多数体育场馆的办公室一样，这里充斥着旧海报、油墨、汗水和地坪漆的味道，索尔奥丁森和剩下十几位整齐划一身穿天使队红色卫衣的墨西哥游客闷在屋子里，坐成了两道分水岭，他身上湖蓝色的“野牛队”外套格外抢眼，注定让他不可能交到一个朋友。

洛基关上门，铃铛发出清脆的一响，无数个目光聚焦在他身上。

“请问，22号野牛队的内场票是在这里办理退换吗？”他彬彬有礼地问，露出一排洁白的牙，他的西服上别着一枚闪亮的野牛队徽章。

那含蓄的、好教养的英音、一尘不染的Canali西装、锃亮的方口皮鞋，让他看起来好像并不是和一群移民窘迫地困在暴雪将至的棒球馆，而是刚刚从曼哈顿的某个圆桌会谈上回来，提着他那口漂亮的小箱子，前来探讨买下哪一只球队。

墨西哥人在红色天使卫衣的包裹中不友善地嘟囔，索尔抬头，和那个男子产生了一次目光交汇。

他的眼睛就像雪地里蜿蜒游移的绿腹蛇，含着某种笑意看进了他，让索尔打了一个寒颤。

“Vuelve con tu padre, inglés.”一个光头、脸上有十字架纹身的男人哼哼，轻蔑地朝洛基的方向啐了一口。

“不好意思，我不会西语，但我猜您一定听得懂英文吧。”洛基眨眨眼，看起来谦和友善，“您似乎感到沮丧，我能帮助您吗？”

墨西哥人骂骂咧咧地推翻了凳子，而受到威胁的洛基就像是一只高贵的鹤，虽然闯进了肮脏的野鸡窝，但在得到一场群殴之前还要保持那一份只属于鹤的洁白高傲，礼貌地知会对方：嘿，瞧瞧你们这群野鸡。

“带着你的屁股，从这个房间滚出去。”墨西哥人的口音中有玉米的味道，“死基佬。”

“我选择不。”洛基礼貌地回答，他露出一排洁白的牙，用最温和的语气说出最欠揍的话，“除非，你们愿意买走我的票。”

索尔其实正在暗自祈祷，期望这个英国人不要被刮花他那漂亮的小脸，但，老天保佑，他为什么要自取灭亡？那无所谓的态度让索尔好似被一道雷击中。电光石火间，落地灯被撞翻在一边，墨西哥人扑了上去。

好吧，奥丁森，他要被撕烂了，着很可惜，他长得很好看。糟透了的一天，你还有15秒钟可以选择。

索尔是阿斯加德最负盛名的hitman，当然，除了牵头人范达尔以外，没有人知道他的真实身份。暴雪要到了，芝加哥的公共交通和uber即将陷入一场瘫痪，黑市的悬赏仿佛也被即将到来的灾难暂时中断，在这个人心惶惶的时候，杀手也有资格休息，索尔正准备享受他千载难逢的短暂假期。

10秒。

这个难得的假期第一天就糟透了，球赛被取消了。面前的这个英国人看起来就要被愤怒的墨西哥佬们生吞活剥了。但那关我什么事？

5秒。

可是他支持野牛队！但有的是人支持野牛队。

3秒。

可是他的脸就像路灯下柔和的积雪，我喜欢他的样子...这个想法让索尔不寒而栗。他突然意识到这是一个命运时刻，就像缓缓转动的轮盘终于停在了某一个锯齿，让他无法忽视这个男人的吸引力。索尔是个杀手，杀手知道什么才是符合自己胃口的猎物，猎艳同理。

0秒。

我他妈才不会为一个一夜情搞砸我期待已久的假期。让墨西哥人揍扁他吧，我不喜欢英国人，但这个人看起来也不像会吃炸鱼薯条的样子，但，该死的，就当是为了野牛队！  
野牛队万岁！

惨叫声穿透了等候室。洛基的身体显然没法承受两倍大体重的拳击，但是想象中的殴打没有来到，索尔奥丁森像一头公牛一样从座位一跃而起，砰地将墨西哥人撞的头破血流，他把挥过来的拳头接住，咔嚓一声在灯柱上掰到脱臼，然后用一个背摔把另一个扑上来的人撂倒在地上。

“Quién más?（还有谁？）”索尔看起来就像竞技场里的公牛，散发出死斗气质，痞气十足地咧开嘴。等候室现在糟糕极了，尖叫声、安保警铃声响成一团。

洛基还在角落里目瞪口呆，索尔转向他，这是他第一次近距离打量洛基的脸，索尔的心在嘶吼：这不是真的，他就和我梦中的一样。“我们要赶在警察之前走，跟我来。”他又深吸一口气，一把抓住洛基的胳膊。

拉着洛基在雪地里飞奔的时候，索尔想起了大学一年级他冒险睡了老教授的年轻娇妻，就在教授的办公室里。他回忆起那种禁忌的、刺激的快感，肾上腺素充斥着他的躯体，他很多年没有这样兴致勃勃，仍然不敢相信这是真的。他似乎一生中就在等待这样的一个人出现，他似乎就应该长成身边这个人的样子，这种神奇的相遇，就好像上帝拿着一支笔把他每天睡觉之前的性幻想画了出来似的。

“停，已经可以了，麻烦你停一下...”身后的男人似乎有些气喘，索尔把他们拉到了一个小巷，挡住他，回看身后街道的动静。在确定麻烦已经结束后，他转过头去。

年轻人的外衣被飘落的雪撒上星点的白，低垂的眉目下躲闪着绿宝石一样的眼眸。墨绿色围巾的布料中混纺着隐秘的金线，就像他本人一样，低调、优雅，却绝不掩饰好品味。索尔看见领口处用金线刺着花体的「洛基 劳菲森」。

“我想因为刚才等候厅里的闹剧向你致歉。”他的呼吸因为奔跑有些急促，脸也稍微浮起了血色，他看向索尔，“谢谢你替我解围，我愿意承担你的医疗费用，并且两倍补偿你的退票损失。”

索尔把一只手按在他身后的墙上，将他固定在一个狭小的范围。洛基细不可查地瑟缩了一下，很快恢复了平静，但那一丝恰到好处的畏惧才更加构成了撩拨。

“英国人，这个城市已经关闭了。”索尔的声音低沉，有一点沙哑，“商店关门了，超市已经打烊，我不再能听到汽车行驶的声音。”

“是啊，只有我们了。”洛基漫不经心地回答，眼神像猫的尾巴一样扫在索尔身上，透着点慵懒，“或者还有几个墨西哥笨蛋。”

“你在想我现在想的事情吗？”索尔说。

这不是一个杀手的直觉，却是一个单身汉的。从洛基进入那个等待厅的时候，他们第一次互相注视的时候，索尔就闻到了空气中的韵律。就像那些在酒吧厕所里滚作一团的陌生人一样，就像他经历的无数次短暂的情感关系（索尔不喜欢称为一夜情），并不需要太多的言语，只是依靠某种荷尔蒙在空气中散发的邀请信号。

洛基眨眨眼，反问他：“我在想什么事情呢？”

“像每一个成年人一样，思考每一个见义勇为的超人电影中，接下来可能发生的桥段。”

洛基挑起眉，“我们在Tinder上遇到过吗，美国人？我可能不会右滑你。”

“是索尔 奥丁森。”索尔靠近了洛基的头，在他的颈边轻嗅了一口，洛基闻起来就像被雷击中过的泥土，散发着雨后植物的清香，他压低声音：“那些美国人，他们都在房子里无聊的刷手机...暴雪要到了，他们不会有人再出门约会了。要知道，Tinder少了很多选择。你也许看到过我的名字，一个循规蹈矩的中产、锻炼的很棒、健身照片、抱着狗对你笑、开着贷款买来的老爷车到你家的后院，你看出了他的渴望和寂寞...或者危险。”

洛基的嘴唇很单薄，他没有表情变化，但是眼睛好像盛着微笑。他所答非所问道：“你好像可以讲西语，呃...奥丁森先生。也许你可以帮我翻译一下，那位墨西哥先生在等待室里究竟对我说了什么。”

“Vuelve con tu padre, inglés.”索尔一字不差地复述，但是换了口吻，像念诗一样，“你来这里找爸爸吗，英国人？”

“你觉得我需要一个sugar daddy吗，索尔？”洛基的呼吸喷在索尔的眼角，温暖并且湿润，荷尔蒙散发在纷纷扬扬的飘雪里，“You seemed like not old enough , be a Daddy.”

“有些人没有试过咖啡之前，总是觉得茶是最好喝的。”索尔的手按在洛基的颈动脉上，他曾经割开过很多人的动脉，感受生命一点一点流逝，但是洛基的正在鲜活的跳动，向他传递着生命力和旺盛的... 性欲，“我觉得你不是那种虽然西装革履，但却肤浅无聊的贵公子，你是那种喝咖啡还要加龙舌兰的类型。”

洛基的眼睛亮起来，像是黑暗中温驯的狼，索尔伸出一根粗糙的拇指抚摸着洛基的耳廓。

“但你也许错了，毕竟英国人都比较喜欢茶。不过刻板印象未必不能有迹可循，你知道他们都认为英国人是homosexual吗？”

“我不在乎其它人，你是吗？”

洛基没有正面回答，而是用他冰凉的、像蛇一样的双手触摸了索尔，从索尔的腰腹向下，停在皮带下方，绿色眼睛探查一样、考察一般，落在索尔鼓动的喉结。

“带我去温暖的地方。”洛基呢喃。

他们冒着暴雪深一脚浅一脚地前往索尔在Down town的公寓，在此期间，他们保持着相当程度的彬彬有礼，像两个刚刚认识的朋友一样互相谦让和交谈，直到抵达大厦脚下，走近温暖的旋转门，掸去衣服上在三十分钟徒步中沾上的雪花。

“我住在顶楼，从那个位置可以很好地眺望芝加哥的地标希尔斯大厦，你是第一次来伊利诺伊州吗，洛基？我愿意带你参观它103层的眺望台，如果你允许的话。从那里，可以看见附近四个洲边界相连的地方，夜里景色很好，就像一张会呼吸的网。”

洛基点点头，按下电梯，索尔侧身让他走进去。

电梯门关闭发出「嘀」的一声，他们滚作一团。

洛基发出一声闷哼，索尔将他从肩胛骨下推了起来，猛然压在电梯的墙壁上，逼迫他双脚不能着地。他用一只健硕的胳膊将洛基就这样轻松地固定在半空中，然后用另一只手托举洛基被西装裤紧裹的、圆滚滚的屁股，他用力抓了几把。

“那群墨西哥佬大概会轮奸你，在你被打的半死之后。”索尔的胸膛起伏着，和洛基的喘息纠缠在一起，“我应该选择观看，等一切过去后分一杯羹。”

“你后悔了？”洛基试图夹紧双腿阻止索尔的侵犯，但他浑身的重量都来自于索尔有力的托举，这个动作让他的臀部几乎是嵌入了索尔用力抓握的手掌，“「锻炼良好的中产」 。”他用嘲弄的口吻撩拨。

“你也锻炼的不错，”索尔固定着他，“我能摸到你大腿上的肌肉。”

“哦，这可不仅仅是为了「蹲起」 ，我还可以向你展示如何用它们「打桩」。”

“放弃这个想法。”索尔被逗笑了，他掂量了几下洛基的体重，不轻，但和自己比起来还是个小体格。

“英国人喜欢掌握主动。你知道的，大部分都喜欢。”

“作为一个新晋的「糖果爹地」，我要把你放在我的膝盖上，打你的屁股。”索尔警告，电梯升的很慢，他的声音已经被浓烈的性欲磨的十分嘶哑。

他现在两只手都用来抬起洛基了，一只手用无比下流、有力的手法揉捏和刺激他的臀部，时而在他的穴口处狠狠刺探，另一只手按在洛基的睾丸上，重力带来的压力让洛基发出一声短促的、但不全然是痛苦的尖叫。

“你想驯服野兽.......那看起来可要任重道远了。”洛基回答，索尔把头埋在自己的腹部，贪婪地闻他的味道，“你会是个正直的好「爹地」吗？我可非常调皮。”

“你等着看。”索尔对他点头。

没有预兆地，他一把将洛基扛在肩膀上，大头朝下就这样粗暴地抬出电梯，他快步穿过整条连廊，然后把洛基砰一声按在门上，就像洛基也属于门框的另一件装饰一样，应该挂在上面，那个年轻人的后背因为碰撞而发出一声不满的痛吟。

索尔单手输入密码，门开了。他没有纠结于换不换鞋的问题，而是反手马上接住试图踩到地上的洛基，确保了他维持着悬在半空中无法着地的状态，他喜欢洛基不安又不愿意表露出来的样子。

“我喜欢你的公寓，「中产阶级」 。”洛基真诚地说，但就像「我喜欢你们的汉堡，美利坚」一样，是个明摆着的谎言。

一切的布置都太闲散舒适，太过生活化了，倒不是说质量低下，这里遍布着广告中的高级品牌，但就像用克林姆林宫的财力和陈设，最后倾注为一幢豪华的熊窝。没有秩序，充满随意性。缺乏洛基身上散发的禁欲、有条不紊、仪式感。

索尔用一个大力的掌掴，打向洛基被控制在自己肩膀上的屁股，发出一个响亮的、震耳欲聋的「砰」。

洛基呻吟。

“叫我索尔，不然就叫「daddy」。”他说，又打了洛基的屁股一下，毫不留力。

洛基挣扎了一下，索尔的手仍然抬在他屁股上方，会随时落下来，他难耐地扭动了几下，“我喜欢你的地椰子树....daddy。”

索尔顺着洛基的视线转过头，书柜旁边的那一盆椰子树因为长期缺乏关照和爱护，已经陷入一种干枯和岌岌可危的状态，叶子脱落下去，花苞也腐烂在泥土里，像是在控诉主人的照顾不周，索尔挑起眉毛。

“我看起来需要一根漂亮的小马鞭，也许只有意大利佛罗伦萨最好的皮革、最棒的手工匠才能满足我的需要。”索尔把洛基放下来，但是没有失去对他的控制，现在洛基坐在他光滑的大理石餐桌上，索尔的手放在洛基的双腿之间，“你是一头顽皮的、不听话的小马，或许你之前的daddy都没有好好管教过你，洛基。”

“他们是英国人，他们更纠结于礼貌。你呢？”

“你会知道美国人有更特别的「礼貌」 ，我要松开手了，别让我看见你把脚放在地上。”索尔威胁他，显然已经对于他们刚刚形成的、崭新的相处方式乐在其中，而洛基仍然温情脉脉地回看他，用那特别璀璨的眼睛和饶有兴趣的表情。

“索尔，你很少带人回家是吗？”洛基观察着房间，寝具是双人的，但是只有一份有用过的痕迹，“这看起来像是你的特别住所，只在特殊的时段预留给特别的人。你看起来来自更温暖干燥的地方，那里不会像伊利诺伊，天气在冬季变幻莫测，你身上有沙子、棕榈树和海浪的味道。”

“是，是，福尔摩斯，注意你的脚。”

“我很吃惊，索尔，你将我带回了你的秘密基地，这是我的荣幸。”洛基把脚抬起来，好耐性地配合索尔刚刚获得的控制癖，“我猜你为了躲避工作的烦恼，换了城市，到了一个没人能找到你的地方。”

索尔回来了，已经换上了干净的衬衫，拿着一瓶红酒和一只高脚杯，他赞许地对洛基点点头：“你在英国的工作是心理医生吗，洛基，很多人向你倾诉他们的双面人生？”他抚摸洛基的卷发，手指停留在他的耳廓碾压。

“索尔，你在逃避烦恼。其实你不必为此烦恼，因为......”洛基的语调放缓了，他微微眯起眼睛，索尔的脸在向他自己的靠近。

索尔听见自己的心跳声在耳朵深处奏响，是那种声音，砰，砰，砰。

他的工作极其残忍，他的秘密极其黑暗。在杀死目标的时候，他的脉搏始终是一条笔直的线，但此时此刻，他因为洛基而头晕目眩——索尔突然不希望这只是个一夜情。

仿佛变奏曲中一个极不和谐的高音，红酒跌破在地上，血色的酒花在耳边炸响。索尔难以置信地，低头看见了插在自己下腹部的匕首，洛基松开手，他向后跌去。

他从餐桌上走下来了，现在洛基才是俯视的那个人。

“因为，最后的最后，你发现每个人都过着双面的人生。”洛基温和地接上刚才的对话，就像这场突袭从未发生，他俯身查看因为失血而脸色惨白的索尔：“看，你的烦恼就要一扫而空了。”

“你，你认识我。”索尔的声音从牙缝里传出来，他半跪在自己的血泊里，眼神中逐渐燃烧起一种火焰，那是一种受伤的、像野兽一样的眼神，这把火焰让洛基稍微看到了索尔身上属于杀手的影子。

“嘘，嘘。”他安慰道：“这是你要留到另一个世界思索的问题。”

他把手轻轻放在索尔的脸上，然后下滑到脖子，他可以掐碎它，等待它在那美妙的、被折断的时候发出的「咔嚓」声响。

索尔眼睛里的怒火好像暂时熄灭了，取而代之的是疲倦，“让我看看你。”他说。

这没意义，洛基在心里想，全部都是逢场作戏。但索尔好像并不这么认为，他艰难地抬手，试图抚摸洛基的脸颊。洛基困惑地看着他，同时感到脖子后方传来一阵酥麻、痛痒，好像是什么过敏，又好像是.....电流。

索尔用破碎的酒瓶割破了落地灯管的一条暗线，金属头没有绝缘胶覆盖的那一端，正被他按在洛基的动脉上，洛基睁大双眼。

在那一刻，洛基尖叫起来，全身的血液都好似在他身体里煮沸。沸腾，不是意象而是接近真实，超过人体极限的疼痛击穿了他，他像一只被按在火上烤的羊，剧烈的抽搐，嘶哑地痛喊。他失去平衡砸向索尔的脚边，索尔无情地把那根电线绕着他的脖子转了个圈，这感觉就像很多根刺扎进身体，洛基尖叫起来。

他最终因为剧痛而昏迷。但当他醒来的时候，剧痛仍在延续，只是转移到了胳膊上。

他的两条胳膊被自己的围巾栓的死紧，打结的人要么是恨他要么就是想让他截肢，或者两者都是，他被吊在风扇下，脚尖勘勘才能够的到地面。光线有点暗，他猜这里是阁楼。

索尔正坐在他的对面，赤裸着上身，打着绷带，看起来已经没什么事了，这意味着洛基很快就要有麻烦了。

“你醒了。”索尔沙哑地说，他的温存缱绻一扫而空，取而代之的是冷漠和空洞，“我一直在等你。”

索尔的手里，握着一把散鞭。


	2. Chapter 2

“哦，索尔，”洛基张开嘴，“我快感觉不到我的手了。”

“再忍耐一下。”索尔说，“你被吊起来了三个小时。因为血液难以流通，它们逐渐冰冷和麻痹。但是很快，很快这一份感觉也会消失。”

洛基踮住地面想要分担一些手腕上的压力。但他发现他被吊起的高度被是精妙而准确把握的，这让他必须耗费力气维持在一个平衡的状态，他抬头看向索尔，叹了一口气。

他头发的定型散开了，一缕黑色的卷发从脸侧垂下来。洛基可能变得比前一时刻要疲惫和虚弱一些，但是他的神态没有变化，仍然是恰到好处的彬彬有礼。

“你打算让我残疾吗，索尔？”他问，就像问「你打算晚饭后看Netflix吗？」一样平淡。

“我不确定你还处于可以向我提问题的阶段，洛基。”索尔摩挲着手里的散鞭，“暖场游戏结束了，拜你所赐。”

散鞭的握柄按照人体工程设计出舒适的握把，旨在提供最优化的操控，它的前端由24股分散的细皮带组成，每一根的长度在半米以上，它们黝黑的皮革折射出一种柔韧的光泽，与握柄相反，旨在施加最大的痛苦。  


“它的皮革来自于一头正值壮年的公牛，我在圣地亚哥伯纳多牧场发现了它。”索尔起身站在他的对面，停在很近的位置，确保洛基可以更好地完成他的观察，“它正处在一年中最焦躁的发情期，在草垛外和更成熟的种牛对撞，但是它最终的失败只是时间的问题——主人不会允许任何生物侵犯他昂贵的西班牙种牛，我将它买了下来。”

“还好你这一次没选择去乡村度假，我甚至可能因此不去追杀你。”洛基轻微地笑了，“那是一种「仁慈」吗，索尔？你剥了他的皮，还把它做成鞭子。你得感谢我没吃晚饭，不然我会吐在你的地板上。”

“现在「它」不再是受害者了。”索尔用散鞭抬起洛基棱角突出的脸，看进那双温驯、却有毒的眼睛，他笑了，“我让它拥有了支配的权利。”

“哦，”洛基轻言细语地，“如果你因为处于支配的状态而沾沾自喜，那么你很快就会失去它。”

洛基也想回以微笑，但是被打断了，他的脸侧向一边。

索尔抽了他一下，没怎么用力，但足够让密集的鞭稍充分亲吻了洛基的面部与颈部神经，与其说是一种拷打，不如说是一种告知。

洛基回过头来，他浅色的皮肤上泛起一片平行排列的淡红色，刺痛、热麻，他咧开嘴，“虽然我不完全欣赏你的品位，但我大概可以理解你为什么喜欢它。”

索尔绕过去，根据声音判断，停在他的背面。

“你不打算先进行交谈吗？”洛基快速地说，“我刚刚才意识到你没有我想象中的那么平庸乏味，或许我们可以多谈一谈圣地亚哥，不只是野牛、昆士兰的花边树木、还有。啊。”

散鞭这一次从空气中甩开了一个弧形曲线，用它自身的韧性以及索尔的臂力，撞击在洛基的后背上。

的确是很痛，洛基睁大眼睛。他在那一瞬间想到了索尔描述中，在牧场上殊死搏斗的公牛，撞击、疼痛，然后继续撞击。他没有时间多想，他已经听见了它又一次挥起来的声音。

再一次，然后又一次，洛基不由自主地重心前移。他本应该可以躲过去，但手腕上撕裂般的苦痛让他不得不踮起脚尖、像个祭品一样钉在原地，只能随着索尔一次又一次的鞭打咬紧牙齿，向前倾斜着身躯。

“你知道我喜欢的城市和球队，知道我对约会对象选择的偏好，你的存在就像是按照我的心意打造的一样，足以见得期间极其详尽的调查。”他后退一步，以便于能甩开更大的距离。这一次鞭打撕裂了洛基的衬衫，“我想你不会不知道这个，别告诉我你在跨进门槛的时候没做过心理准备。”

“你的「小小施虐癖」吗，索尔？”这猝不及防，也没法消化的鞭打让洛基皱起眉毛，他扬起头咬住牙齿，又承受了一次鞭打，冷汗从他的额头上流到他眼睛里，然后又从眼角滚出来，“啊，很明显，oh...我没想到这么快就进入激烈的正题。”

他有些困难地说完这句话后，喘的上气不接下气，水渍从他的鼻尖上滴下来，索尔的抽打让他发出一声短促的惨叫。

索尔暂时把鞭子放在了旁侧，观察被吊起的、处于痛苦之中的洛基，他微微眯起眼睛，血液循环因为肾上腺素的分泌、以及空气中弥漫的味道而微妙的加快了。他的呼吸也粗重了一点，囚犯的身体确实很好看，比例美观、四肢修长却并不瘦弱，而是因为有计划的锻炼而介于一种温和的健壮中。

鞭打的暂停让洛基稍微缓过来了一些，但是呼吸仍然紊乱，“如果你不打算杀了我，还麻烦你不要弄破我的皮肤。”

“伤疤会影响你的工作吗？我就不会。”索尔摇头，粗糙的指腹按压上洛基后背纵横交错的、充血鼓起的伤痕，“其实我很难想象从事我们这份工作的人会介意受伤。”

但你似乎很介意我在你肚子上开的一刀，洛基没说，他因为索尔在他后背伤痕上的恶意碾压再次咬住了牙，“是的，索尔...它们的确会带来不必要的疑虑。”

“哦，那我明白了，看来我们的工作方式不尽相同。告诉我，洛基，你经常把自己的身体当做达成目的的筹码吗？”

“有必要的时候，我会。索尔，但我不符合所有人的口味。”

“你显然认为自己很符合我的口味。”

“是，顺利的程度让我有点吃惊。”他的头轻轻摇了一下，黑发因为他垂下头的动作散开了，遮住了洛基的一部分脸，“当我根据你用各种假身份在Tinder中的约会对象，侧写出你所偏好的「伴侣」的人物画像，我几乎认定了这是一个圈套。”

“但你发现不是，只是一个该死的巧合，这给了你扳倒我的信心？”

“这的确加快了我的决定。”洛基缓慢开口，就像舞台剧中的人物朗读出那句命运般的台词一样，“我们都在漆黑的森林中潜行，取暖的火苗暴露了其中的相对位置。我们注定要杀死对方，或者被对方杀死。这不是私人仇恨，索尔，真的不是。”

“你来取我性命，但你分文不取？”

“有人给出了天文数字。但是我接下这桩买卖仅仅是因为迟早有人会给你开出一样的筹码。”

“那我大概知道你是谁了。”索尔点点头，“你来自「约顿海姆」 ，很不幸地，这些年一直是「阿斯加德」的手下败将。”

“我们没有输，索尔，不公平的战役带给你们的不是胜利，是暗藏恐惧的傲慢，以及耀武扬威背后的羞耻。”他缓慢地说，在空中吊起，任人宰割，唯一能成为武器的只有语言，“你被标红了，索尔，他们都知道你到底是谁了。即使我可能没有机会杀死你，可你迟早要死在这里。”他侧过头去，用翡翠般的眼神宣誓他孤注一掷的胜利。

“我不怕死。”索尔耸肩。

“但你不怕羞耻吗？”洛基的语言，是冰冷、危险、在暗处游移的毒蛇，他苍白的脸泛起胜利的笑意，缓慢抛出那致命一击，“当你最终陨落的时候，流传下来的就只有你的故事。你的故事？索尔奥丁森，死于平凡的七情六欲，死于对于一个杀手来说最愚蠢，最不可理喻的错误，死于....无法管理自己的鸡巴？这听起来的确是个配得上你的死法。”

索尔愤怒地抽回一口气，但洛基只享受了短暂的胜利便被痛苦击中。电击枪从他腰后按了上去，发出噼啪的电流音，神经中枢不受控制地抽搐，让他像癫痫发作一样颤抖。他发誓在他因为不能承受的疼痛而大叫起来之前，闻到了焦糊的味道。

“我道歉！”洛基大喊，但索尔确保他多体验了一会儿通电的滋味，“我道歉！如果我冒犯你了的话。”当索尔终于停下来，并绕回他身体前面的时候，他难耐地抬起那张潮湿的脸。

索尔掐住了他凹陷的两腮，一缕血丝从洛基咬破的口腔中流了下来，洛基吞咽了一下，他勉强地咧开嘴：“易怒，冲动，残忍，莽撞......。我真不知道你如何能值得那么多的悬赏金。”

“残忍？你觉得我现在对你做的事情算得上残忍吗，你觉得这对于我们的工作来说算「残忍」吗？你试着用匕首杀死我，并且我保证你得到机会第一时间还会这样做。”索尔咬牙切齿地逼问，电击枪在他的手里劈啪作响，发出危险的蓝光。

“我会做的很快，很干净，几乎没有时间令你感到痛苦...” 洛基呻吟，他摇头，“而你对我做的一切，只出于一己私欲。残忍、变态，品味缺失。”

洛基的话就像一柄锋利的裁纸刀，扯去混在祭品中那份不洁供奉上的包装，他荧火般的虹膜倒映着蔑视和怜悯，在索尔的胸腔中震动。

就像不是被毫无尊严的吊起，而是仍然衣冠楚楚地站在那，而索尔就像婴儿一样浑身赤裸，哭求最原始的冲动和欲望。

索尔的眼睛危险地眯了起来，有什么东西在空气中崩断了，可能是一直维持局面的那一根弦。洛基的羞辱让他的呼吸急促，血液在身体里快速的涌动。他的声音沙哑下去，就在刚刚做出了一个决定，“你说得对，洛基。”

洛基面无表情，事实上，就算他无法活着离开这个阁楼，这场对决他也并没有输。他这么想着深深吸气，闭上了眼睛。但下一秒他就因为恐惧而惊慌失措地战栗。

索尔解开他的皮带，然后猛地将他的西装裤脱了下去。现在洛基的下身只剩一双黑袜和灰色短裤，索尔的手伸进他的内裤。

“急于证明我的正确性，索尔？”洛基压抑着语气中的担忧，索尔一把将他的短裤剥落到膝盖，他的生殖器暴露在微凉的空气中，他抽了口气，“你完全可以把我解开，或者让我能踩在地面上，索尔，我可以配合你，你知道这对我不算什么。”

“你认为我需要什么，洛基？性爱？”索尔摇摇头，“我残忍，性变态，品位低俗，就像你分析的一样。”他的声音低沉，危险，他将洛基的皮带对折成两段。

“礼尚往来，洛基，给你你需要的礼仪。”索尔重新回到洛基身后的位置，皮带只在半空中停留了非常短暂的时间，然后它用响亮的撞击声抽在洛基结实、挺翘的两块臀部上，皮肤凹陷下去。

洛基仰头，闷哼一声。

“言语的羞辱一定让你产生了掌握权力的错觉，但肉体上的感触才是此刻最真实的，也是唯一的、正在发生的事情。”索尔举起手臂，让它咬住洛基赤裸的屁股，洛基的脚趾抽动，皮肤很快充血、改变颜色，被皮带亲吻过的地方浮起一道道红色的檩子。

“索尔，”洛基的膝盖软了下去，立刻被手腕的剧痛逼迫的重新站直身体，他的声音在鞭打中失去了原有的节奏，他挣动着回过头去，正好看见下一次皮带降落。

不再给洛基缓解的机会，索尔的眼睛里闪烁着捕猎者的兴奋，他施加的惩罚的节奏就像他自己的呼吸一样急促。

洛基越来越难以忍耐喉咙里的痛吟了，不到三分钟的时间，他受迫面向索尔的屁股就被皮带留下的红肿伤痕分割的七横八竖，他两只脚不停换着重心，顿在地上发出咚咚的撞击声，手腕也被围巾勒的疼痛不堪。

“停下！”他大喊，受伤的尾音被另一次鞭打中断。

他在之前被散鞭抽打后背的时候，咬着牙忍耐一声不吭，他并非是不能够承受疼痛，尽管他一点也不喜欢。

“Ah...”

但是这是不一样的...他被剥光，被暴露，被羞辱，这种性虐待正在夺走他的控制、尊严和自恃。两种惩罚是截然不同的象征，他正受到真正的伤害。

索尔的汗珠顺着他的喉结、胸膛、脊背流下来，荷尔蒙在他体内撞击，寻找一个突破口。他注视着洛基的臀部在每一次严重的打击下变形、跳动，倾听着躯体上的疼痛，他轻轻笑道，“你来这里找「daddy」吗，英国人？”

“You are never getting what y-you want.”洛基被打在双臀中间的一记狠毒的皮带惊动，他在双手的捆缚里冲向前去，有水珠滴了下来，落在他脚边的地板上，他在疼痛和羞辱中紧咬着牙，“Not,from me.”

索尔耸耸肩，抹了把额头上的汗水，他看向窗外。片状的暴雪正在倾泻而下，熄灭了这个城市的罪恶。寂静、喧嚣，就像置身于弥漫着大雾的垂直瀑布下，只剩下人类的感官、本能、欲望、冲动、神经。芝加哥的黑夜被暗紫红色的天空映照出微光。

他转回洛基，把皮带丢在地上，重新拿起漆黑的散鞭，他从未感到自己的生命如此鲜活。

羞耻、宰割、征服、施虐。

洛基被来自身后的，充分却无法躲避的疼痛击中，身体不由自主地向前探去。

他在一声带着哭腔的喊叫中闭紧双眼，一滴泪水因此滑落。

-未完-

对不起洛基，本来想五千字放过你，来劲了，还得五千

下一章有QJ车和一些bdsm情节，不过还是坚定的HE


End file.
